Some wireless communication devices may utilize directive antennas to communicate over beamformed links. The use of beamformed links may enable establishing several beamformed links over a common wireless communication channel.
The use of the beamformed links may enable improved spectral efficiency, for example, over wireless communication frequency bands, which include a reduced number of independent frequency channels. In one example, the spectrum of the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band, which is used to exploit Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communications, includes up to four independent channels.
However, a limited number of frequency channels may not allow providing a separate channel for each group of communicating devices and, hence, efficient utilization of each frequency channel may be crucial.
Some environments, for example, enterprise environments, may be characterized by a high density of devices. Such environments may suffer from increased interference between devices sharing the same channel, e.g., even if beamformed links are used.